After Breaking Dawn
by HollieGibson-TwiHard
Summary: So like most obsessed Twilight fans I think about it preety much all of the time. And in bed one night I was thinking what happens after breaking dawn? So I started to write. XD Might carry on with it, its up to you reviewers if you want me to or not!


**I do not own any books in the twilight series. They go to their rightful owner Stephenie Meyer..Who I envy! Same with the characters ;]**

**However i did make this up and I hope you enjoy.  
(Please dont be too harsh this is my first time and i would be grateful if you were to point out any errors in a polite way, thanks.)**

**Oh! Also tell me if i should carry on with this.. coz i'm not sure. My mates say its good. But their my mates arent they? Wouldn't want to upset me =]**

**Thank you! **

**~Hollie =] x  
**

**''Supermarket''  
**

_Nobody is looking at you_, I promised myself feebly walking through the entrance of our local supermarket. You are an ordinary person, nothing special to look at.I lied to myself course I wasn't an ordinary person- in fact I was a god-like vampire. And I still didn't think I was something to look at- to myself I'd always be plain Bella Swan but to the mortal I am this creature of beauty- Isabella Cullen. But of course to my soul mate, my lover, my angel, I was always more to him then just plain Bella Swan throughout my human life. And in my vampire one that had not blankly at the small supermarket I had to remind myself why I was here- Renesmee. I could smell every disgusting human thing in the little containers and could instantly pick out what Renesmee liked and didn't like.  
Walking over to the nearest self I picked up random things and checked the labels 'Cadburys Dairy Milk'. Ohh! Yes! Renesmee loves this. Shifting through my old mortal memories I recall myself sitting with a bar of this and eating it.  
But I didn't eat it often- it gave me spots and my stomach would become rounder. But of course Neisse being a half human- half vampire she doesn't have to worry about all these little problems.  
I giggled aloud- again I couldn't get over the noise I made, it wasn't the same laugh I used to have during my mortal life, it was a high pitched bell laugh. Scary. The person standing next to me had noticed the difference of my laugh and her laugh and cringed away from me.  
I sighed, I am a predator to them and that will never change no matter how controlled over the thirst I am. And they to me were my pray, like a glass of wine – irrestiable. Shut it Bella I told myself, you have everything you want in life why moan?  
Grabbing whatever I could I wanted to get out of here fast before I could show myself up anymore in one day. I wonder what that person was thinking right now.  
'What the...hell? Did she just laugh over a chocolate bar?! Okay then. .' or 'That laugh...creepy... and her skin? Double creepy...' I shuddered literally and placed the basket on the counter.  
Smiling without showing my teeth I didn't have to look back to my dim human memories to remember that the person who was serving me was Mike. Giving a quite moan which was too quiet for human ears to hear I slowly looked up at his wide gaze. 'Oh my! Bella! Bella Swan!' he paused a pulled a slight face 'Well Bella Cullen now...' Mikes heart gave a little stutter.  
'Hey Mike' I said trying to not shock him with my new high pitched bell voice but of course was he fooled? No. His eyes grew another centimetre and his mouth hung open a little, I had to restrain myself from shutting his mouth for him. I didn't really need Edward here to tell me what he was thinking; it was pretty clear on his face 'What the hell? She's changed a lot...Cullen. What has he done?' Mike finally shut his mouth after 67 seconds of staring at me and tried to make his face emotionless.  
Remembering to take the items out of the basket slowly I tried to make small talk with Mike. 'So Mike how's your mum?'  
'Mums fine thanks, and Charlie?' Mike answered back- I could still hear a hint of surprise and caution in his voice but I ignored it.  
'Yeah he's good.' In fact good was an understatement. Charlie had never been happier, he had a granddaughter and he didn't have to find out the true story that went with Renesmee. All Charlie knew was she was unique just like her parents and that she grows rapidly. I'm glad Charlie didn't want to know the whole story about the vampires and werewolves it'll save him a hell of a lot of trouble from the Volturi and plus he nearly vomited watching Jacob phase- not that I don't blame him. Mike nodded and muttered 'Well nice to see you Bella' then he whispered thinking I wouldn't be able to hear him 'Still not mine...Damn...Never in a million years...' but of course I did hear him. Laying the amount of money due onto the counter I took my bags and smiled pleasantly looking right into his eyes-which made his eyes bulge more and his heart rate pick up. I said 'Keep the change' I paused for a second or few seconds 'and by the way Mike, never in a billion years' with a wink, then I was of and out of the door and back into Edward Volvo.

**Thank you once agian! Don't forget to tell me what you thought of it and if I should carry on or not... =] **


End file.
